Healing Rose
by RubysDragonX
Summary: The war With Salem and the Grimm left scar's on everyone but these scars can sometimes spring forth changes in people. What changes will it have on the Heroes of Remnant.


**Hi everyone Ruby here. Sorry about the long wait I know this isn't Black Rose and you all have been very patient but I should have the next chapter for Black Rose soon hopefully till then please give this a shot and don't forget to comment.**

 **Also before you start reading Salem is not immortal as I find that OP in this kind of world so for the sake of plot Salem is mortal.**

* * *

Ever since the fighting started all Ruby could hear was gunfire, growls/roars and cries of pain from both Huntsmen/Huntresses and Grimm. She has seen people die, no one close to her but that doesn't make it any easier to see someone take their last breath or get ripped apart

It made her sick.

All this death because of one selfish and greedy person who wants to rule over everything. She is only 18 and already in a war, every Huntsman and Huntress was fighting in to end Salem's existence and end the Grimm scourge.

"Ruby?" Weiss calls out to her leader.

Weiss succeeds in grabbing Ruby's attention. "Sorry did you say something Weiss?"

"Yes I was asking are you ok?" Weiss' voice had worry in it as she looked at her partner and best friend with concern.

"Yea I'm fine you don't need to worry about me." Ruby tried to hide the fact that she was not fine how can anyone be fine in the midst of all this chaos.

"Your a horrible liar you know that." Weiss muttered to herself as herself, Yang and Blake follow Ruby the team taking out multiple Grimm as they make their way into the castle.

Ruby's other friends were in other sections of the battlefield, Jaune was with Glynda Goodwitch as his semblance could boost hers allowing her to take out larger groups of Grimm. Team CFVY were somewhere in the front lines, Ren and Nora are with Ruby and her team under Jaune's orders.

After entering the castle Ruby had lost her team and friends in pairs as they hit roadblocks along their path first was Ren and Nora they stopped to take care of Hazel Rainart a hulk of a man and in terms of physical strength he was the strongest out of Salem's Henchmen.

Next were Blake and Yang, who are taking care of Tyrian Callows. He was a Faunus and had gotten a mechanical stinger. So it was best for Blake to take care of him, since she has her afterimages and Yang wasn't about to leave her partner behind.

But when it came to the final herdel Ruby didn't want Weiss to fight alone so she stayed to help her fight Arthur Watts, A cunning man who was good at manipulating people and was a doctor too.

The man reminded her of her father and that really pissed her off for many reasons. The most recent was the announcement of her brother Whitley being his heir to the Schnee Dust Company.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby calls out signalling Weiss to fall back to her as Ruby aims the barrel of her sniper scythe at Arthur.

Arthur tried to close the distance between them but once the ice started to erupt from the ground from the combo attack he was forced to go on the defensive. He managed to evade all the shots though there were some close calls. "I think you should work on your aim more." He said in a smug mocking tone.

Ruby and Weiss just smirked as they both switched to yellow dust Weiss enhances Ruby's shot as she fires it at the large ice spike's creating a cage.

"You underestimated us." Ruby says calmly as Arthur looks very much annoyed.

"Well isn't this something, it seems they are giving you quite the hard time Arthur." A smooth but cold voice spoke and when Ruby and Weiss turned to look at the source there she was.

Salem.

Ruby and Weiss were looking straight at the monster of a woman but the weapons in Salem's hands caught their attention. "Where did you get those Blades?" Ruby asked her voice filled with anger.

Salem smiled. "Now that is a story and one I bet your dying to hear but if you want to know, your going to have pry it out of me." Before Salem left she launched a ball of fire at the pillars of ice. "Don't fail me again Arthur because next time I won't be so forgiving." Salem says coldly as she leaves.

"Yes ma'am." Arthur bows and turns his attention back to Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby wanted to Go after Salem but at the same time she didn't want to leave Weiss to deal with Arthur.

"Ruby Go." Weiss says as she stares down Arthur.

"But Weiss I can't leave you here to face him on your own."

Weiss sighed. "You really are a hand full you know that?" Weiss pushed Ruby and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground creating a large ice wall cutting Ruby off from Arthur and herself.

"Just go I'll be fine."

"But Weiss-."

"I SAID JUST GO!" Weiss shouted, she didn't like yelling at Ruby but it was the best she could come up with to get Ruby to leave.

"Ok but you better not die on me Weiss." Ruby calls out as she runs after Salem.

 **-Meeting haul of Salem's Castle.-**

Ruby was following the direction she saw Salem go and it led her to two large doors. With caution she opened the doors and steeped into a large room.

"You know you really do look so much like your mother, if it weren't for the differences in your body structures then I would have thought she was standing before me once again." Salem said her voice void of any emotions.

Ruby's eyes narrow at Salem. "So you did know my mother."

Salem lets out a small chuckle. "Knew her." Salem looks directly into Ruby's eyes. "How do you think I got these." She holds up Summer's twin short swords.

"I killed her." Salem smiles and the way she said it made it sound like an achievement.

Ruby was full of mixed emotions but the one that surfaced first was rage.

"No one has defied me quite like her but in the end she was nothing more than a bug that needed to be crushed and now her daughter is standing in front of me."

"Shut your mouth!" Ruby Yells at Salem.

Salem's eyes narrow. "Struck a nerve did I?"

"Your mother may have been one of Ozpin's finest Huntresses but that didn't mean anything."

"I said that's enough." Ruby growled again.

"But in the end she was nothing but a fool and accomplished nothing."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ruby charged swinging her scythe down in an over head slash.

Her speed had surprised Salem and caught her off guard but Salem was still able to block Ruby's attack.

"Your going to pay for everything you've done!" Ruby growls as she struggles against Salem.

"Your not the first to say that young rose." Salem says as she pushes Ruby back.

Ruby had barely any time to recover as Salem started attacking her. Thanks to her semblance though her reflexes were better because when it was active the world around her seemed to slow down.

Ruby tried to put some distance between her and Salem but when she did she was almost struck with ball of fire.

Ruby glanced at her singed sleeve before her gaze returned to Salem. *Great I forgot about her magic.*

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted as more fireballs were sent flying at her, all Ruby could do was dodge but she couldn't dodge forever.

"What's the matter? I thought you would entertain me more than your mother but I guess your as weak as she was."

Salem was taunting Ruby trying to get her to make mistakes. But luckily for Ruby she was somewhat used to it after sparing with Yang so much after all the taunts and bad puns Ruby had learned to mostly block it out.

Ruby activated her semblance and started to dart around the room making it difficult for Salem to aim at her. Using her speed to her advantage Ruby began her strategy of hit and run.

After attacking and Running for seemed like forever even though it had only been five minutes Ruby was starting to wear from using her semblance so much. None of her attacks have landed yet but she had Salem worried on were the next attack would come from so after her next hit and run she fire a shot right at Salem's head.

Salem had to block the shot as she didn't have enough time to get out of the way. But even then she barely blocked the shot and because of that the sword she used to block the shot was knocked out of her hand leaving her only one sword.

Ruby took this as her chance to take the fight back to close quarters since Salem only had one weapon and using magic at close range like that would be difficult.

Salem was now on the defensive but that wouldn't be the case for long all she had to do was stall for time.

Ruby was mixing in shots with strikes the only weakness to this was when she had to reload and she was running low on ammo.

"Are you sure you can keep fighting me?" Salem started to talk again. "I'm sure your friend you abandoned is dead by now."

"Weiss won't go down that easily and I didn't abandon her." The clash ended and the two separated once again.

Ruby was out of breath breathing heavily Crescent Rose felt so heavy to her now.

"I beg to differ, you see I don't need to do anything to control the Grimm, all I need to do is think it and they do it."

"What did you do!" Ruby goes wide eyed and growls at Salem.

Salem chuckles as she got the reaction she was hoping for out of Ruby. "It should be obvious, Your friends are dead my pets said so."

Ruby wasn't thinking and lunged at Salem her mind clouded by rage.

As Ruby was charging Salem a griffin crashed through the window of the room and attacked Ruby sending her crashing into a pillar and leaving a large gash on her upper arm.

"So disappointing, your mother would be ashamed of you for falling for that trick." More Grimm seemed to flood into the room after the first.

Ruby struggled to stand as blood ran down her left arm. If there was a time to use her silver eyes power now would be it.

Ruby focused the best she could one the Gimm in front of her, her eye began to Glow and the room filled with a bright light that even got some Grimm outside and that bright light was seen across the battlefield.

As Ruby used her silver eyes power she felt an intense pain interrupt her as she was sent sprawling across the ground.

"So naive." Salem said as Ruby screamed in pain clutching the right side of her face that was severely burnt.

Even though Ruby was rigging in pain she could hear Salem approaching her so biting her lip Ruby does her best to push the pain into the back of her head as she tosses her scythe at Salem.

Salem easily dodged the sad excuse of an attack and proceeded to make her way to Ruby ready to kill her with her own mothers weapon.

However Ruby wasn't done yet as Crescent Rose seemed to come back like a boomerang but Salem wasn't dumb and the fact that she didn't hear the weapon impact with anything had her on guard and ready to dodge the surprise attack from behind.

"Well your just full of surprised aren't you, that fire in your eye hasn't gone out either so let's change th-." Salem was cut off as Ruby caught Crescent Rose and went on the offensive not giving Salem an inch of breathing space.

Salem needed some space so she ducked behind a pillar but that didn't matter to Ruby as she sliced right through the thick stone pillar like it wasn't even there.

Ruby continued to relentlessly attack Salem because she felt like if she did it would be all over so she had to keep going and give it everything she had.

All Salem had to do was dodge and wait for Ruby to tire out but as luck would have as she moved back she stood on the handle of Summer's blade the one Ruby had knocked out of her hand in the middle of their fight.

Seeing this Ruby took advantage of Salem losing her balance and switched Crescent Rose into it's war scythe mode and lunged at Salem.

The scythe pierced Salem's gut and Ruby impaled her to the pillar that was behind Salem.

Ruby takes sharp deep breaths as she keeps hold of her scythe. "It's over Salem." Ruby proclaimed as her scythe is currently embedded in Salem's gut.

Salem coughs up blood and smirks "It seem so…. But if I'm going to hell."

Salem glared at Ruby as she thrust Summer's blade into Ruby's chest running her clean through.. "I'm taking you with me."

Ruby's eyes go wide as she gasps for air. But before she let go of her scythe Ruby manages to pull the trigger shooting Salem point blank in the chest leaving a fist sized hole in it.

Salem went limp as what life she had faded into nothing.

Ruby fell to the ground with her mother's sword embedded in her chest, her vision was blurring but she could hear familiar voices scream her name.

"RUBY!"

Ruby could faintly hear footsteps rushing towards her.

She could barely hear them but it sounded like her friends.

"She's bleeding out, if we don't get her some help soon she'll die." A voice that sounded like Ren's spoke to the group.

Ruby couldn't see what was happening but the next thing she knew was that she could feel hands gently pick her up and place her on something cold but she passed out shortly after..

"AHHHHHHH!" Ruby shot up breathing heavily and sweating profusely, right hand over her right eye. "Damn that stupid nightmare again."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and I do wish to do longer chapter's like this and perhaps a bit longer but it's hard for me but I'm giving it my all to do better.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
